


The right time and place

by ArtFoxLife



Series: Malec drabbles [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtFoxLife/pseuds/ArtFoxLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec knew there is a time and place to ask questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right time and place

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like it and don't hesitate to inbox me with any prompts or ideas :)  
> Disclaimer: The characters and world belongs to amazing Cassandra Clare

There is a right time and a right place to ask questions and sometimes you have to just let them wait and fight.

Alec knew that, being a shadowhunter, a fighter and a big brother to three insufferable siblings tought him all about it.

So when he has heared his boyfriend’s scream, coming from his appartement, he didn’t hesitate, pulled out his sword and runned inside.

He thought he’ll find a demon or at least quickly spreading fire, but what he didn’t expect was to find Magnus spinning around in circles in the middle of the living room with Chairman Meow desperately holding onto his hair and biting.

Alec knew there is a time and place to ask questions, but this wasn’t the place and it certainly wasn’t the time, so he put down his weapons and braced himself for the fight.


End file.
